Systems Biology Services and Shared Instrumentation Component: Project Summary The objective of the Vision Research Core is to enhance the productivity and efficiency of the research programs of the UW vision scientists, with special priority given to investigators holding NEI R01 grants. The core achieves this objective by: (1) giving investigators and their laboratory personnel access to resources that are outside the resources of individual R01 grants, (2) giving investigators and their laboratory personnel access to technical expertise that is outside the scope of individual labs, (3) providing training of laboratory personnel to enhance the capacity of individual labs, and (4) providing a culture that promotes collaboration. The Systems Biology Services and Shared Instrumentation Component achieves this goal ? by providing access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for in vivo and ex vivo functional analysis of the visual system ? by providing access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for in vivo imaging of retina, including detection of fluorescent proteins ? providing state-of-the-art light sources and calibration instruments for developing visual stimuli for functional experiments ? by providing technical assistance and training in use of the component?s shared instruments